


The Couch

by ForFucksSakeJim



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Consent is Sexy kids, Launchpad is a himbo and also a bit of a freak, M/M, Porn, Slight Spanking, Trans Male Character, Trans!Drake, drake mallard is a certified Thot and thats just the facts, lp is hung, praising, they fuck on the couch, this is legit just 6 pages of porn guys, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21751699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: Drake was staring. God. Of course, he was. But who could blame him when his boyfriend was none other than Launchpad McQuack? A man so beautiful it was criminal. The places he could reach. Like the top shelf, so high that when he stretched his shirt would ride up to his chest, revealing the soft belly Drake was so fond of
Relationships: Drake Mallard/Launchpad McQuack
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	The Couch

**Author's Note:**

> It's straight porn kiddo's enjoy <3

  
  
  


Drake was staring. God. Of course, he was. But who could blame him when his boyfriend was none other than Launchpad McQuack? A man so beautiful it was criminal. He had spent the night with Launchpad at his place. Well, he snuck in. Well, he had dropped Gosalyn off for a sleepover and snuck through the window in the hangar where Launchpad made his home. 

“Everything ok?” He asked, his fingers combing through his messy hair before dropping down to tighten around the spoon he was using.

God. What Drake dreamed about regarding those fingers. Their long dexterity that Launchpad had no problems showing off. Oh. The places he could reach. Like the top shelf, so high that when he stretched his shirt would ride up to his chest, revealing the soft belly Drake was so fond of. Deep inside of him, making him whether against wrinkled bed sheets as those fingers reached deep inside of him.

God, Drake was pretty sure he had a problem at this point. Was it possible to be addicted to sex? Or to be addicted to the way someone tastes. The sounds one makes in the throes of pleasure. The sound of Launchpad’s moans, the way his beak quivers right before he’s about to cum. Drake shifted in his seat, great. Now he was turned on. 

Drake chuckled, “Sorry LP. Just thinking.” He spoke, a little too quickly. His face felt hot and he could hear his heartbeat in his ears 

“About what?” He asked. Lifting his Darkwing Duck mug to his beak. 

“Truthfully?” Drake replied, quirking his eyebrow and giving a lopsided smile. Launchpad nodded his head, humming in response as he set his mug down and picking up his spoon. “How horny you make me.”

Launchpad dropped his spoon, falling back into his bowl with a sploosh as he glanced at Drake, his pants grew tight as his throat was dry. God, Drake sure did know how to surprise a man. 

  
  


His mind flashed back to when he had gotten home late from a McDuck Family adventure last week. How Drake had crept into the shower with him. How he fell to his knees in worship as he took Launchpad’s cock in his mouth. Launchpad swallowed, hard, and spoke, “I could say the same about you.” He hoped he sounded as smooth and suave as he wanted it to, but with his luck, probably not.

Drake let out a strangled cry as he adjusted himself in his seat. He didn’t expect Launchpad to respond with that. Honestly, he didn’t know what to expect from the larger man when he said that. But now he was wet and kinda desperate. But he would never admit that out loud. 

Wet? Yes. But desperate, never. He was Darkwing Duck, and Darkwing Duck was not a desperate man. (But maybe, just maybe, Drake Mallard was.)

“Really now?” Drake asked as he stood up. Slowly making his way over to his boyfriend. Launchpad scooted his chair back, the tent in his boxers lay witness to the truth he spoke. Their eye contact never breaking. 

Drake place a hand on Launchpad’s shoulder, steadying himself as he sat on his lap. 

Drake wiggled his butt and Launchpad bit back a moan, but a strangled sound still escaped his beak. His shaft was straining against the fabric of his boxers, and Drake basked in the knowledge that he was the cause of Launchpad’s current predicament.

Drake leaned forward, placing kisses to Launchpad’s neck as his arms wrapped around him, Launchpad’s hips slowly bucking into him, letting the man know just how hard he was for him.

Drake grinned as his lips worked their way up to his ear, “Have I mentioned how much I love your cock?” He whispered, and Launchpad took a deep breath before gripping Drake tightly and standing up.

“Fuck yeah.” Drake breathed out as Launchpad walked towards the couch, the bed was too far away and he was too hard to walk that far. “I love it when you manhandle me.” He climbed over the armrest, gently laying Drake down on the worn-out couch. Launchpad bent one leg between Drake and the back of the couch, while the other rested on the floor.

Launchpad leaned his head down, his lips making contact with the juncture of Drake’s neck and shoulder and slowly bit down, causing the other man to moan loudly.

“You gonna do something besides just kiss me? ” Drake asked as his fingers worked on taking Launchpad’s thick length out of his underwear . The shaft warm to the touch, the head leaking precum in pearly beads that slowly slid down the length. “Because I have a few ideas of what we could do.” He spoke, his voice dropping as he slowly stroked Launchpad’s cock.

“You are insatiable.” Launchpad responded, his free hand burying themselves between his legs. The soft feathers were wet as he sought out his prize. He smiled when he reached Drake’s cunt, already so slick, practically begging to be fucked.

“Could say the same about you.” Drake groaned as Launchpad’s fingers furiously rubbed against Drake, relishing in the loud gasps. Launchpad slowly thrusted two fingers in as Drake gasped.

The pads of his fingers rubbing ever so slightly against his walls as Drake’s head flew back, his hands scrambling to make purchase along Launchpad’s shirt. “Please.” He breathed out as Launchpad’s palm grounded against him.

Launchpad slowly pulled out, Drake’s juices on his fingers as he slowly licked it off, “Delicious.” He breathed as he moved Drake’s thighs further apart. Launchpad adjusted themselves so he could reach Drake’s cunt again. This time his face even with the glistening hole.

“So good.” He whispered out as he bowed his head between them, his tongue setting to work as he slowly licked over his pussy.

“Launchpad!” Drake shouted, his thighs tightening around his head. “Stop teasing.”

“Tell me what you want.” Launchpad whispered between his thighs, his tongue ghosting over his opening.

“I want you to fuck me. Need it.” Drake moaned out, his hands tangled in Launchpad’s hair, pulling him closer to his heat. “Need it so badly.”

Launchpads tongue slid slowly into his pussy, drinking from it as if it was his salvation, and it was. Sweet juices that he vowed to taste every day for the rest of their lives.

He could feel Drake’s leg wrap around his back, his fingers still gripped in his hair. “I’m so close, LP. Please. Please.” His back was arched off the couch and he could feel Drake’s walls tighten around his tongue. A fresh wave of fluids rushing into his waiting mouth as he licked his pussy dry.

Launchpad inhaled sharply through his nose, drunk on the pure scent of Drake as his grip loosened.

“How was that?” Launchpad asked as he placed a final kiss to Drake’s hole before pulling away.

“So good.” Drake panted as he sat up. “But I still need more.” He removed his shirt tossing it over his shoulder as he moved to straddle Launchpad’s thighs. “Need you. Need your cock.” He whispered as he ground their hips together. “Wanna ride you.” He moaned as his head fell on Launchpad’s shoulder.

Launchpad grinned as he leaned into Drake’s ear, “Want me to fuck you hard, huh.” He whispered as a tremor rocked through Drake. Launchpad could feel Drake on his cock, feel his juices drip on to him. Wanting nothing more than to fuck the man senseless until they both forgot their names.

“Please.” Drake cried as his hips moved frantically, his hands struggling to move Launchpad’s cock into him. “Please.” He repeated.

Drake felt Launchpad’s hands over his, could feel him move down his cunt to his dripping pussy before roughly shoving in two of his fingers. Drake’s eyes rolled back as he screamed, Launchpads fingers pumping in and out of him.

“Gotta make sure you’re loose.” Launchpad whispered as he shoved another finger in. “You know how much my cock fills you up.”

“No-“ Drake moaned as Launchpad hooked his fingers, hitting that sweet spot inside of him. “Just fuck me already. Please.”

He was so close, could feel himself tethering over the edge of his orgasam. Just a few more, “Oh please, Launchpad please. I’m so close.” He sobbed as Launchpad pulled out.

“Not yet,” Launchpad whispered as he licked his fingers again, “Soon, but not yet.” he let his hand wander down his legs again and back up his thighs. Sliding further up so his long fingers cupped the glorious shape of Drake’s ass.

“Lift your butt up.” He commanded as he placed another kiss to Drake’s lips as he spanked his ass softly, Drake letting out a low moan. Launchpad spanking him again with one hand as he stroked his cock with the other hand. Slowly lining up his cock with Drake’s entrance, teasing it as he slowly moved over it.

“Launchpad, please.” The younger man pleaded, his hips squirming for any kind of contact.

Launchpad chuckled before pressing the tip of his cock at his opening. Slowly thrusting into Drake’s tight heat. “Ugh, god.” Drake moaned out as he slowly sunk down on the thick cock, his breath ragged as he gripped Launchpad’s shoulder.

“You feel so good, Drake.” Launchpad whispered in his ear, “So good.” he repeated as he placed a kiss to his neck, his hands wrapping around his back and Launchpad inhaled sharply.

Drake let out a gasp as Launchpad finished sliding in, Drake’s head falling on his shoulder as he struggled to remember how to breathe. “G-give me a minute.” he gasped, slowly clenching around Launchpad’s length. Launchpad’s fingers carding through his curly hair as he continued to pepper kisses over his face.

“Take your time, babe.” Launchpad spoke, “I’ve got you. You’re doing so well.” Drake’s breathing slowly evened out as he relaxed.

“I-I think I'm ok.” Drake whispered, slowly lifting himself up, feeling Launchpad slide out of his before sinking back down on his cock. “Oh!” he moaned out as he thrusted again, Launchpad groaning out as his cock twitched inside of him.

“You feel so good.” Launchpad whispered, his voice pitching as he slipped out of Drake. Drake’s hands beating him to his cock to slide it back into his wet pussy. His cock sliding in with a loud squelch, his head falling back as Drake slid closer to his chest.

His thrusts speeding up he bounced on Launchpad’s cock, Drake’s forehead brushing against Launchpad’s as he captured his lips in a hungry kiss. Drake’s tongue darting into the other’s mouth. Launchpad’s tongue quickly surrendering as Drake plundered for unknown bounty.

Drake slowly pulled away, breathing hard as his eyes locked onto Launchpad’s, “Wanna cum.” he spoke as clenched harder around Launchpad’s cock, “Can I cum?” he asked as he trembled. His heart racing as Launchpad grinned.

“Maybe…” he said as Launchpad met Drake’s hips with his own hard thrust, Drake squirmed at the extra force. One of Launchpad’s hands sliding around his leg, a finger slowly reaching out to rub softly between his pussy lips.

Drake cried out as the action set shocks up his spine as Launchpad continued to rub. “Cum for me, Drake.” Launchpad whispered hotly in his ear as Drake screamed, his orgasam rocking through him as he stilled.

Drake’s body slacked, Launchpad still holding him as he continued to fuck into him. “God I can feel just how much you love this.” He whispered, the younger man groaning as he clenched his thighs. 

“I’m so close.” He whispered softly in Drake’s ear. “Where do you want it?” He asked. Never mattered how many times they had sex, Launchpad always wanted to make sure Drake was comfortable. Always asked if he wanted him to cum inside of him or he wanted Launchpad to pull out. 

“Y-you can.” He stopped, taking a chance to catch his breath, “Cum inside.” He finished. 

Launchpad thrusted up more, fucking through Drake’s orgasam, his own close. With a final hard thrust Launchpad spilled inside of Drake, holding him close as their bodies pressed closer together.

Drake curling into Launchpad’s chest as they finished. Launchpad could feel himself becoming soft inside of Drake but had no desire to pull out at this second.

“That was very good, LP.” Drake whispered as he kissed Launchpad softly. Launchpad’s hand caressing his cheek softly. When they broke apart they smiled.

“Love you.” Launchpad said softly as he kissed his nose.

“Love you more.” Drake responded as he clenched around Launchpad again. “Feel like going another round?” he asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Launchpad rolled his eyes and sighed, “Completely unsatisfiable. Here I was giving you a good fuck and now you’re asking for more.”

Drake grinned wider, his mouth parting as his tongue slowly glided along his lips. “Is that a no?” he asked.

“Can you give me at least ten minutes?” Launchpad asked, both of them knowing it would take less than that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading  
> Comments/Kudos give me the will to live  
> come bother me on tumblr @ forfuckssakejim


End file.
